


Against the Brick wall

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Saphael + firsts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: The night got away from them way too fast as Raphael recounted his story of the night to Simon over drinks.It was pass 1am when they pushed through the double doors of the bar, both giddy and a little drunk.Raphael pressed his back against the brick walls of the building, panting lightly, he held tightly to Simon’s hands, bring him towards his chest.Raphael stared at Simon as Simon’s fingers traced over his lips.“It is okay if I, I know you’re” Simon rambled and pushed away slightly from Raphael “Can I kiss you? Is that okay?” he asked softly.“yes it’s okay, I’d let you know when it’s not” Raphael whispered and pulled Simon back in.“Your eyes are beautiful, did you know?” Simon asked and lightly brushed his thumb over Raphael’s lips before leaning in.“You’re beautiful, did you know?” Raphael tilted his head up to close the gap between them.





	Against the Brick wall

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Match Made in Brooklyn.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked as he leaned against Raphael’s bedroom door.  
“What do you mean?” Raphael looked at Magnus through the reflection of his mirror and adjusted the cuff of his leather jacket.  
Magnus picked at his polished nails and regarded Raphael with a smirk “you never wear leather jackets to poker night”  
“I’m not going, Meliorn and Luke won’t mind” Magnus hummed and doubled checked his hair.  
“Seeing Simon again?” Magnus hummed quite pleased with himself.  
Raphael sighed and turned to his friend “first of all, you need to stop barging into my apartment and yes I am”  
“First of all, I came to give you a ride” Magnus said and plopped down on Raphael’s flourish “and you never called me last night, not responded to my text messages”  
“It went well and I really like him, which is surprising considering that”  
“That he’s not a born in a suit, briefcase wielding corporate America clone?”  
“No exactly the words I’d use but yes he’s not that” Raphael sighed happily, thinking back to his date with Simon “he’s fun and cute, Mags he has the cutest smile” Raphael gushed.  
Magnus smiled and fixed the collar of Raphael’s jacket “is that what I sounded like talking about Alexander?”  
“Oh dear god no, you’re twice as bad” Raphael laughed and Magnus gasped dramatically “so about that ride?”  
_  
“What’s wrong?” Maureen asked as she took in the nervous state Simon was in.  
“Nothing, it’s nothing” Simon said and paced the floors of the back-stage area “I’m fine, I’m good”  
“Simon, I swear to god” Maureen scolded and placed her hands on Simon’s shoulders to stop walking “we’ve done this a million times, we got this”  
“It’s not the show, Maureen” Simon sighed and shook her hands off.  
“It’s the boy then?” She asked, a slight bitterness twisted with her words.  
“Yeah, he’s coming tonight” Simon responded and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“So is this one is special” she smiled at her friend, though Maureen liked Simon, his happiness mattered more.  
“Yeah, I think so, he’s so handsome and smart and so I don’t even know what to say, you’ll have to meet him”  
Maureen squealed and threw her arms around Simon’s neck “I’m so happy for you and of course I’m dying to meet um?”  
“Raphael”  
__  
“Raphael” Magnus called and snapped his fingers in front of Raphael’s face.  
“Mhm?” Raphael responded and slowly lifted his head from his phone to look at Magnus.  
“We have a problem”  
“No we don’t” Raphael shook his head as if it would somehow clear the traffic in front of them, he was already late for Simon’s show.  
Magnus looked helpless as his eyes wondered around for any opening he could find.  
“Mags, it’s okay I’ll take the subway” Raphael smiled softly at his best friend.  
“I’m s-”  
“Don’t you dare say sorry” Raphael turned in his seat to look at Magnus “you skipped Friday night poker to be here with me, you introduced you me to a guy I really like, you’re my best friend, I owe you”  
“Make Simon your boyfriend and my payment then” Magnus smiled fondly and unlocked the car “go”  
_  
“He’s not out there” Simon pulled the small gap of the curtain close.  
Maureen held Simon’s hands in hers before he could start tugging at his hair, again “I’m sure he’s on his way”  
“What if he changed his mind?”  
“No what if, he’ll be here, now let’s go” Maureen said and passed Simon his guitar.

_

The show was already mid-way when Raphael showed up, panting and sweaty. His hair free of its gel and sticky to his forehead. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and gazed at Simon as the lights flashed around him, making look more and more like an angel as he moved around and sang.

_

Simon waltzed around the stage, engaging the crowd into their performances. His eyes scanned the crowd over and over and over again in search of Raphael.

He had begun to lose hope that Raphael would show up, why would he? Even though he repeatedly told Simon that their date went well, that he’d be at the show. 

Simon felt his heart drop as he looked out again and saw Raphael standing in front of him, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

_

“Oh my god, Maureen he came” Simon all but squealed at the end show, he had pulled Maureen as fast as he could to the backstage area. 

“I told you he would” Maureen grinned and pulled Simon into a hug. 

“I can’t believe it” 

“Simon, did you just leave him out there, by himself?”

“Fuck” Simon cursed and tugged at his hair which caused Maureen to giggle and shush him away.

_

Raphael stood awkwardly as the other spectators busied themselves at the bar. He shoved his hands in his pocket and slumped his shoulders as he looked at the direction in which Simon had ran off with the girl. Raphael was ready to leave when he felt a hand on his waist. 

“You’re sweaty” Simon said when Raphael turned around, his lack of brain to mouth filter at its best. 

“Yeah, you don’t want to know” Raphael shook his head and ran his hand through his curls, pushing it away from his forehead only to have Simon mess it up back.

“Tell me” Simon said softly and pressed closer to Raphael “I have all night”

_

The night got away from them way too fast as Raphael recounted his story of the night to Simon over drinks.

It was pass 1am when they pushed through the double doors of the bar, both giddy and a little drunk.

Raphael pressed his back against the brick walls of the building, panting lightly, he held tightly to Simon’s hands, bring him towards his chest. 

Raphael stared at Simon as Simon’s fingers traced over his lips. 

“It is okay if I, I know you’re” Simon rambled and pushed away slightly from Raphael “Can I kiss you? Is that okay?” he asked softly.

“yes it’s okay, I’d let you know when it’s not” Raphael whispered and pulled Simon back in.

“Your eyes are beautiful, did you know?” Simon asked and lightly brushed his thumb over Raphael’s lips before leaning in.

“You’re beautiful, did you know?” Raphael tilted his head up to close the gap between them.


End file.
